There have been numerous kites and other animal devices which are designed to look like the foul or animal in question. While most of the kites may look like the bird or animal in question, they do not simulate the wing movement of the bird or animal being portrayed. Most of the prior art kites fly at an unnatural angle and look like a more typical kite in flight, and do not simulate the flight, angle of flight, or wing movement of the bird or animal in question.
It is an object of this invention to provide a winged animal device which achieves wing movement during flight to more closely simulate the wing movement of the bird or animal being portrayed. This winged animal device may be mounted to a post or support on a swivel, or tethered to a kite string and flown as a kite, which reacts to wind with movement of the wings.
It is a further object to provide such a device which can be utilized as a hunting decoy, for recreational kite flying and other desired uses.
It is a still further object to provide such a device which can be more consistently assembled to the desired curvature at the leading edge of the wing, and which will hold the same curvature through its useful life, than prior art devices such as Stankus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,384.
These objects and others are achieved, as more fully shown and described herein.